DrCaeserMD
DrCaeserMD MP is a Conservative Party politician who is currently a Conservative National Member of Parliament and Deputy Leader of the Conservative Party. DrCaeserMD has been a member of the Conservative Party since June 2015, later becoming the MP for North Scotland within a few weeks of joining. In September of the same year, he was granted the position of Shadow Secretary of State for Communities and Local Government, in which time he has assisted in policy and manifesto development. This was until the October 2015 general election in which he became the MP for Greater Manchester, his home constituency. DrCaeserMD currently serves as a National MP after the election of February 2016 and the Conservative Party Deputy Leader from April 2016. History Career DrCaeserMD Joined the Conservative Party in late June 2015 with the goal of becoming more involved in a political community. Not long after having joined, new MP positions opened up and after a brief campaign, he became the MP for North Scotland. In late September, of the same year, DrCaeserMD voted for the United Kingdom Independence Party to be expelled from the opposition coalition. This opened up multiple shadow cabinet positions, for which a campaign was launched to secure one. DrCaeserMD became the Shadow Secretary of state for Local Government and Communities. It is believed that he is the fastest, non-founding member, to have secured a ministerial position. During his time as the Shadow Minister, not only did he develop policies for the October 2015 General Election, he also assisted in the creation of the Conservative Manifesto for that term. In which the Conservative Party earned 21 seats, four more than previous, in the election. He was reinstated in his ministerial position in a reshuffle that culminated in party leader Treeman1221 stepping down from his position. DrCaeserMD later also took on the role of Shadow Secretary of State for Northern Ireland until a reshuffle in February of 2016. In his time, he served on the Northern Ireland devolution committee. The reshuffle resulted in him leaving both ministerial positions and becoming Home affairs spokesperson as The Official Opposition was removed and a new one, not including the Conservative Party, took it's place. DrCaeserMD lost his constituency seat in the General Election of February 2016. However, he was granted a National seat. DrCaeserMD was subsequently made Secretary of State for Defence as part of the 9th Government. The first Conservative Party member to hold the position in MHoC. Two agreements were secured with the US in DrCaeserMDs times as Defence Secretary. However, strong opposition from the RSP and later protesting outside of Westminster had forced him to go and secure a substantially better deal with the US. In his statement to the house in which he announced the better deal, DrCaeserMD resigned as SoS for Defence citing the failures of the first agreement as the primary cause. On the 23rd April, 2016, DrCaeserMD was elected Deputy Leader of the Conservative Party. After winning the first round, with runner-up /u/Yukub following him into the second, DrCaeserMD went on to win the round 13 votes to Yukubs 8. Positions During his time in MHoC DrCaeserMD has held multiple positions; Current Positions: National MP (February 2016 - Incumbent) Conservative Party Deputy Leader (April 2016 - Incumbent) Conservative Party Home Affairs Spokesperson (February 2016 - Incumbent) Ammemdments Committee representative for the Conservative Party (July 2016 - Incumbent) Previous Positions: MP for the North Scotland Constituency (July 2015 - October 2015) SSoS for Local Government and Communities (September 2015 - February 2016) SSoS for Northern Ireland (December 2015 - February 2016) Conservative Party Home Affairs Spokesperson (February 2016 - February 2016) MP for the Greater Manchester Constituency (October 2015 - February 2016) SoS for Defence (March 2016 - March 2016) Category:Conservative Party Category:Conservative MPs Category:MPs Category:Users Category:MPs for Greater Manchester